


Stuck On You

by LNC



Series: Lonely Bar Giveaway [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Soulmate AU, adrienette - Freeform, how many times do you need to meet your soulmate before it sticks?, ladrien, lonely bar giveaway, mardimari, we've got puns on puns on puns on puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNC/pseuds/LNC
Summary: Four times Marinette met her soulmate and the one time it stuck.Soulmate AU where the first time you and your soulmate touch you’re bonded together for several hours.





	1. Doom and Glue-m

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mardimari](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mardimari).



> This is a gift for the lovely @mardimari for the Lonely Bar Giveaway!

This was a _disaster_.

Marinette never really understood the mechanics behind soulmate bonds.  While the _concept_ of one person, one partner, one constant to walk beside her in life was the epitome of her romantic daydreams the actual science behind the whole mess seemed… silly at best.

And in the case of the newly minted superheroine _completely_ catastrophic.

She was going to have _words_ with whatever cosmic bullshit decided a soulmate bond should result in an actual, _physical_ bonding.

Marinette met the strange green gaze of her apparent partner with growing horror.

“Please tell me you’re able to move.”

The cat boy wriggled uselessly as they swayed like a pathetic pendulum of magical spandex.  His apologetic grin was nearly blinding as the blood rushed to her head.

“Looks like we’re stuck with each other.”

_Dammit. Dammit. Dammit._

Not even a superhero for five minutes and she’d already screwed up.  She’d _told_ Tikki this was a mistake.

“Oh my god.”

Marinette struggled to pull away only to send them both swinging as her yoyo swayed against their combined weight.  It was horrifyingly hopeless - they were plastered together chest to knees.

“Huh,” Her soulmate said, shaking his ridiculous curtain of blonde hair. “This wasn’t how I pictured our first meeting.”

“Why couldn’t it have been a _handshake_ ,” She groaned, squeezing her eyes shut against the reality of their situation.

Somewhere downtown a giant stone monster was wreaking havoc across Paris and she was stuck -- literally _stuck_ \-- here with her soulmate.

And to think she woke up this morning worried about _Chloe_.

“Not that I’m not loving this,” The boy said, face rapidly turning red although from embarrassment or the rush of blood to his head Marinette wasn’t entirely sure. “But do you think you could get us down?”

She _could_ not that it did them much good as they fell awkwardly to the ground.  Like some morbid twist on a three-legged race the pair of them shuffled together mumbling stilted apologies until they were both standing.

“Now what?” She said, doing her best to avoid looking anywhere other than the face of her partner, which was rather difficult considering he was hardly four inches away.

God, this was a disaster.

The _only_ thing she could say for this was at least they still had autonomy over their arms.

“I guess we go find Stoneheart.”

Marinette gaped.  “You’re kidding me, right?”

Cat boy shrugged, sending her shoulders shrugging with him.  The unexpected action made him grin.

She scowled.

“Don’t.”

“You’re no fun,” He said, eyes sparkling.  “And no I wasn’t _kitten_.  We’ve got a job to do or did your kwami not explain?”

“You’re lucky our knees are stuck together right now,” She snapped. “Or else the only kittens you’d be having would be from the pound.”

His smile faltered.  She continued, frowning down at their joined torsos.

“We’re not going to be able to help anyone like this.  I don’t know about _you_ but I was already skeptical about this whole thing before I was super glued to another person.”

“So… we wait?”

“Yeah,” She sighed, deflating. “I guess we wait.”

Some superhero _she_ was turning out to be.

Marinette startled when his hand squeezed her shoulder.  Meeting his cat-eyed stare, he smiled. 

“Don’t look so glue-my, bug girl.  We’ve got this.”


	2. A Sticky Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're out here not acknowledging our hiatuses like men

“Well, well, if it isn’t little Marinette. Let’s see who’s victorious _this_ time.”

 _Not good. Not good. Not good_.

Chat Noir watched, horrified, as his clumsiest classmate scrambled away from their akumatized friend. Adrien took Ultimate Mecha Strike as seriously as the next teenager but he never thought he’d see the day when someone would be willing to _kill_ over it.

Yet here he was, racing across rooftops in an effort to keep up with Gamer and his unfortunate target.

Chat didn’t need his lady’s lucky charm to know who was behind the (admittedly _awesome_ ) mecha striker controls. Adrien had been there earlier that afternoon when Marinette Dupain-Cheng trounced their school’s reigning UMS III champion, securing her spot at the city-wide tournament later that week. He could admit watching Max gracelessly accept his defeat was painful, but no more so than Marinette cooly ignoring Adrien’s congratulatory handshake in the same way she’d ignored everything else about him since the day they met.

 _Thanks a lot, Chloe_.

Nino had told him he just needed to apologize and explain that the gum thing was a misunderstanding. Adrien knew enough to know he’d waited too long for any explanation on _that_ front to fly. Especially when his childhood friend seemed to derive particular joy in tormenting their class president and dragging him along for the ride.

So it wasn’t a mystery why Marinette hated him. The few times he’d interacted with Alya outside of class and Marinette’s presence, she said he needed to grow a spine and stand up to Chloe himself. Until then he was just as guilty as his friend.

Which sucked, really, when by all accounts Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a _badass_.

He was working on it.

He _would_ work on it.

Chat swallowed when he thought of what that particular conversation with Chloe might look like and shook his head.

Later. He would work on it later.

_For now…_

“Game over,” Not-Max said as Marinette’s luck finally gave out and she stumbled to the ground. Acting fast, he knocked the akuma’s visor off-center, buying him just enough time to land in front of his startled classmate.

“Need a lift?”

“Chat Noir! No– _wait_!” Her eyes widened, but not in relief. She threw up her hands to stop him even as he was already hoisting her into his arms.

“Sorry princess, no time for gallantry!”

He could hear the sound of Gamer’s lasers whizzing past him as he sprinted, hell for leather, far and away from its range. Marinette’s grip was tight around his neck as he vaulted them from car to car to roof to roof before finally landing safely on the rooftop of _Le Grand Paris_.

“It’s okay,” Chat said, when she made no move to release him. “You can let go now.”

“I really can’t,” She groaned, frustration evident as her forehead thumped against his shoulder.

“What do–“ He tried to pull away from her, his words falling short as he found that he physically couldn’t.

Chest to chest, arms to back to arm to neck, they were completely entangled.

He nearly collapsed as the truth struck him.

They were completely

“Stuck,” She sighed. “ _Again_.”

_Stuck Stuck Stuck Stuck_

“Tikki warned me that this could happen.”

_Again Again Again Again_

“My lady?” He whispered, his knees buckling underneath him.

The girl in question winced, fruitlessly attempting to adjust her position before giving up and relaxing into his arms with a chagrined smile.

“Surprise?” She said.

 _Oh fuck. Oh shit_. _Oh **god**_ **.**

 _OH… “How?”_ He croaked.

Marinette ( _Ladybug!_ ) grimaced and gestured with the arm that currently _wasn’t_ wrapped (trapped) around his neck.

“Magic?”

His panicked heart gave a tiny, traitorous flip.

This was going to be a _disaster_.


End file.
